Wonder Woman
Biography Origin: 3000 B.C.E.-1184 B.C.E. Diana was born on Themyscira, at an unknown time due to the islands's seclusion from the world. The native Amazons entered Isolation and were commanded of safeguard the God of War Ares after his defeat by Kratos. Diana's origins are also unclear. It was originally believed that she was sculpted from clay by the Amazonian Queen Hippolyta, whom wished for a daughter and then brought to life by Zeus and the other gods each bestowing gifts upon her. Hades has also claimed to have had a hand in creating Diana, having dated Hipployta though he may have been lying. What is known is that Hippolyta saw the Lightning strike the infant and bring it to life and Hades may have been responsible and Not Zeus. Rough estimates place Diana's birth at 3,000 BC. When Diana was born, the Amazons had already settled Themyscira, exiling themselves to these islands.Diana learned of the mortal world through stories and trained among the ranks of legendary Amazon teachers. Diana was first given permission to enter Patriarch's World to undergo coming of age traditions, but also to perform a duty given to her by her mother. The Trojan War had ended. It was in the Summer of 1184 BCE. Diana was around 1816 years old and just now leaving her island home. Diana found pleasure in living among the imperfect mortals and longed to return. 1184 B.C.E - 413 C.E. Upon her return Themyscira, Diana trained the hardest of any other Amazons, and thus was chosen to command teams sent into the Patriarch's World many times. But during the reign of the Roman Empire, Diana Chose to overstay her leave and her mother became wroth, sending Nubia and Andraste to return her to Themyscira. 413 CE - 1462 Diana was forbidden to return to Patriarch's World and she actually listened to her mother... for a thousand years. Returning to Patriarch's World, Diana found herself caught up in the Hundred Years’ War of Europe. Near the end of the long war, in a long lull between skirmishes, Diana fell in love with another fighter, Stephan Lowell. Stephan was the first man that Diana had met that could hold his own against her in combat and their sparring sessions got quite intense. Stephan and Diana had a brief affair that turned to marriage. Diana bore Stephan a daughter in 1452, who they named Aresia, after the God of War who Diana credited for having brought her and Stephan together. But Aresia was born with a streak of blood red hair and unnatural eyes. Fearing Aresia would be proclaimed a witch, the pair chose to raise their daughter in a secluded farm in France. Ten years later Diana was discovered by her mother’s agents. Not wanting her mother to know of her family, Diana peacefully returned to Paradise Island. Diana escaped a few days later and flee back to her family home. Diana was shocked to find the home burned to the ground. Believing she had lost her family, Diana returned to Themyscira of her own volition. Hippolyta forbade Diana from further ventures to Man's Realm, and for once, Diana listened... She no longer had reasons to go. World War I The first time Diana left the Island in so long was when the American Steve Trevor crashed onto the Island, during World War I, informing the Amazons of the conflict. Recent evidence that Ares had escaped convinced Diana to leave the island and help the war effort. She stole an armor designed by the Amazons, modeled on the American Flag as described by Trevor and set off to London. The name Diana Prince came about as an alias when Trevor interrupted her introduce as "Diana Prince...(ss of Themyscira), and remained. She would murder the German Commander Erich Ludendorff, believing him to be Ares, and then confront the true god of War, who revealed that he was not responsible for war but was only fueled by it, contributing only slightly. When Trevor was killed in a self sacrifice. Diana summoned the power to kill Ares, who returned to imprisonment in his weakened state as a thrall of Hades. Saddened by the death of Steve Trevor. Diana would return to Themyscira. World War II During World War II in 1941, Steve Trevor Jr, having heard of his father's journey, searched for and crashed onto Themyscira while flying from Greece following an investigation of Nazi activities there. Diana saw this as sign she must return. As soon as it became known that a man was on the island, the communities began holding competitions to see who would be chosen to mate with him. The winners of these games traveled to the capitol to compete. Diana and Hippolyta were not allowed to compete. Diana however planned to enter the games. She first created a straw scarecrow, placed her own clothes on it and sent it off on a boat. She made sure it was spotted by the other Amazons, giving the impresssion to Hippolyta she had already left. She then went to enter the tournament. All the competing women wore ritual masks to hide their identities, in this way favoritism could not be a factor in the final judging of the competition. It is also likely that Hippolyta and others did recognize Diana once the competitions had begun but could not stop her from competing once the games had begun. Diana probably did not use her full capabilities in the early competitions, just enough so that she barely won each game. Her augmented physiology would have been also easily recognizable. Once the games became ritualized they could not be stopped Diana played to her fullest easily defeating her competitors. After the competition, Hippolyta relented and allowed Diana to travel to the Man's world and gave her the special gift of an invisible plane. These devices were technology provided by an advanced alien civilization like the Amazons called the Sky Riders of Nebulosa, who provided them with the Purple Ray, as well as a species known as the Kanga, large Kangaroo like animals. Diana was also given the enchanted lasso of truth. The Amazons could not replicate these technologies, though they did breed Kangas. Their technology level remained akin to the of Ancient Greece. Diana then left as Themyscira's ambassador with Steve Trevor. As per Steven Trevor's instructions, she flew him to a hospital in Washington D.C. landing in a park across from the hospital and into the hospital. When she was told it would be weeks before he was well enough to leave Diana pragmatically let the Doctors do their work and went out to make arrangements to live in her new home, the Man's World. From discussions with Trevor she knew that she would have to get shelter, clothing, food and the wherewithal to acquire them. Diana had not walked very far from the hospital when she stumbled onto a bank robbery. She probably would not have known what was going one except one of the robbers had taken a hostage, a young woman. Using her enhanced abilities, Diana defeated the robbers, actually doing the bullets and bracelets routine for the first time. A local show promoter saw her fight with the bank robbers and wanted her to recreate the bullets and bracelets bit. He designed a costume for her, which well in keeping with war time patriotic themes was based on the American flag. He even called her Wonder Woman. Diana was wearing a ampechonion, diplax doubled over the chiton poderes and a girdle with clasp-fastened chitons when she arrived but the outfit designed by the promoter became her standard costume when in the Wonder Woman role. Consider the military's position. Steve Trevor left from his base in Kemalia or Persia, looking to take photos of the Nazi invasion of Greece in early 1941. He disappeared and was gone for months. Suddenly he appeared inside a Washington D.C. hospital wounded, although partially healed. He claimed to have been rescued by a Greek girl flying an invisible plane, an angel perhaps. Military Intelligence was after him to come up with a more coherent story of how he had gotten to America and received his wounds. They believed Trevor had been captured by the Nazi's and tortured. That he had turned up in America was unsettling to say the least. They wondered if he had been comprised and if so who else he had compromised. Until that mystery was cleared up he was not going to receive visitors. Of course by the time the Army began to believe his story about a woman "rescuer", discounting the invisible plane, and the fact that Themyscira had been searched for in the area but never found, the persistent woman had disappeared. So a story was printed to try bring her to Trevor. Diana was out of town for a week or so doing shows. When she returned she read that Trevor was recovered and about to be released from the hospital. Diana informed the promoter that she was giving up show biz. Furious he attempted to cheat her out of her money, she managed to convince him to give over her earnings. Since he was a highly regarded promoter with strong ties to the community it is unlikely that he would have tried to flee with the money but rather used the tried and true methods of agents and promoters, chicanery and trickery. Diana went to the hospital still dressed in her Wonder Woman garb, she noted the increased amount of soldiers and was immediately wary. Disguising herself as a nurse she sneaked into Trevor's room. He quickly explained that they did not believe his story and that they were searching for her. Diana was perhaps a bit naive when it came to trusting authority; she simply gave her self up to the Military Intelligence that grilled her. After grilling her for days in which she demonstrated her strength and showed the invisible plane, Military Intelligence could not come up with a plausible explanation for her, so they turned her over to Bureau 13. When the experts at Bureau 13 were done with her, they were convinced that either she was the genuine article or firmly believed that she was. They could not find a plausible theory for her plane or golden lariat, nor did there seem to be anyway to reproduce them. When Bureau 13 was convinced that Diana wished nothing for than to be near the man she loved and to help his country win the war against great evil. They aided her in creating a new identity so that she could live and work in America. To keep her close and under watch, she was given a job in Military Intelligence. Only a few people, including Steve Trevor, knew that Wonder Woman was Diana Prince. To publicize her efforts with the War effort, National Periodicals was given the go ahead to create a comic book about her. The underlying hope was that this would help with the propaganda for the war effort and inspire girls and women to take on more responsibilities while the men were away fighting. Diana insisted upon a writer who was who was sympathetic to women's issues. The writer chosen was Dr. William Marston, a noted psychologist who had previously written favorably about the intelligence and abilities of women. Dr. Marston was indeed sympathetic to women's issues but he also had his own agenda to disseminate his psychological views. As it turned out he had some unique ideas about male female relationships, as such most of the early Wonder Woman stories featured heavy amounts of bondage, something which an overheard conversation with Steve Trevor revealed Wonder Woman was into. Wartime Rogues Gallery Diana soon established her bona fides with the United States Army Military Intelligence when she discovered that Eva Brown had been leaking defense secrets to the Nazis and captured the Nazi spy Gross. A few weeks later, Diana and Steve Trevor prevented the poisoning of the local water supply by Dr. Poison, a criminal chemist Diana encountered in World War I. In the course of this adventure, an old friend, Etta Candy assisted them.Dr. Poison was originally thought to be the same person, a Spanish chemist, however Dr. Poison turned out to be Princess Maru, a Japanese saboteur who wanted to destroy America. One of the most recurrent villains was Baroness Paul Von Gunther, a female "Gestapo" agent. Of course since the Gestapo was an internal police force, it is more likely that this woman was a member of Abwehr. She was a bit of bumbler as a spy and a saboteur perhaps because her heart was not really in it. One of her plans was to devalue the United States economy with counterfeit bills, a tactic that if done properly could have caused major problems in the Allied War effort. Another plan was to inflate the price of milk in America; so that the poor would not be able to afford it, and they would grow up weakened and dwarfed. The next generation of Americans would be easy prey for Germany. She was only a half hearted Nazi in the first place and when she discovered the reality of the Final Solution, she turned against the Third Reich altogether. Another recurrent villain, was the so called Duke of Deception. He was an agent of Ares, a master of illusion and lies, an immortal of unknown origin who used lies and convoluted stratagems to make life miserable for Diana and the United States. He promoted war and violence among mankind for the thrill of it. He appears to have actually been an Immortal of the "Highlander" type. The Duke's powers of illusion that he utilized against Diana and others were not as a matter of fact his own but rather from one of his minions, Dr. Psycho. The Duke had an uncanny ability to find and use social misfits to accomplish his goals. One of these was the infamous Dr. Psycho, who later become a staunch foe of Diana. After The Duke's first encounter with Diana, he fled leaving many artifacts in a house that was combination of museum and fortress. Most of the identifiable artifacts were returned to the nations from where they originated, other ended up in museums. One ended up in the hands of Wonder Woman; this was the girdle of Hippolyta, stolen from Hippolyta so many years before by mercenary Lyle Rourke. Over the years it had been damaged, It however did enhance Diana's augmented strength to a level near Superman's. Although Diana and Steve Trevor mainly went against fifth columnists, enemy saboteurs on the home front and double agents, the U.S. Government also used them as a publicity tool. Diana, like many Immigrants, was more gung-ho about America and American institutions than many Americans born upon its shores. Her patriotism and symbolism were used as incentives to inspire more complacent Americans to participate in bond rallies or rubber, paper, metal drive. As part of this program Diana and Steve often found themselves aiding local authorities with various criminal elements, many of whom were suspected of either being active intelligence agents or double agents for the enemy. Because of her "superpowers" Diana also found herself working with esoteric threats drafted by Bureau 13 or Section 31, unofficially of course. Among these missions were her fight against Fausta the German Wonder Woman. Fausta was a normal German woman who through Super soldier experimentation and film trickery, was seen to have the same powers as Wonder Woman, so far as German newsreels were concerned. However, Hynkel and Himmler were not in on the charade and insisted that she be sent to America to capture the American Wonder Woman. The Propaganda Ministry attempted to capture Diana by gas and have it appear as though Fausta had captured her. The gas overcame Diana and Fausta did capture her but only for a short time. As soon as Diana he recovered her full strength she escaped and captured Fausta. Wonder Woman and Fausta would battle several times before she would eventually defect. Another episode was Diana's fight against the Amazons of Atlantica. These undersea dwellers had split off from sunken Atlantis long ago and became Mermaids. They were quite humanoid in appearance, although larger in stature than most humans, possessed gills as well as lungs and were parthogenic. They had raided a navy ship and taken several of the crew as captives. The men were forced to participate in games to win the right to life and to mate with one of the women. Steve Trevor was among the men captured and Diana went to his rescue. He successfully defeated his opponent as Diana defeated "Queen Aquata, daughter of Triton, giving her the right to assume leadership of the colony. Her only command was to take men with the swastika symbol as captives. In one episode Diana went against Batman's old foe, the Joker, who was actively working for the Nazis, though he was unaware of this fact at the time, although he stayed successfully in the shadows. There was little doubt however that the hideous disease that afflicted American workers in epidemic numbers and threatened to curtail American war production dubbed the laugh mania was a modification of Joker Gas. Diana discovered that Axis agents had been kidnapping and impersonating American war-plant workers and then infecting their fellow worker's coveralls with the deadly "war laugh mania germs." or rather placing on their clothing a powder which acted much like the Joker Gas only in much slower fashion. Diana, Steve and Etta captured the Axis agents and put an end to the "War Laugh Mania Epidemic". We know that Diana and Steve Trevor would use her invisible plane to infiltrate behind enemy lines, carrying out missions for Military Intelligence and OSS. Diana was a member of the Justice Society of America, in an official capacity as their Secretary. She worked on a couple of occasions with Sgt. Rock and Easy Company. Diana also worked with Captain America and Namor the Sub-Mariner and the Human Torch. A couple of cases made Diana aware of secret undercurrents in society and politics, of hidden history and the reality of some mythology. Diana came up against the Nine or at least the titular head of the Nine. Even now the exact details of these cases are not known, even Marston was only given the sketchiest information about it. Diana confronted Odin with his Valkyries who were collecting dead men's souls from Earth's battlefields. They had been revived by the Nazi occult practices. Diana defeated Odin and destroyed his kingdom of the dead, Valhalla, but a few months later he had reconstructed it again, and they clashed once more. His second defeat was so decisive that in despair when Diana revealed the truth of his existence and manipulation by the Nazis Odin committed suicide. Diana used her belt enhanced strength to destroy the original caverns of the Nine and defeated the army of Valkyries and Berserkers. These were probably the caretakers of the caverns, descendants of the original female and berserker warriors carrying on their traditions or possibly, they were the originals kept young by the elixir. The Nine once again trapped Diana, this time as she aided some Basque freedom fighters, who were struggling against Generalissimo Franco. She once again defeated the Nine's forces and was going to be put under a death contract with a bounty when one of the Nine's Nazi biologists made a startling discovery. Diana was the daughter of a God. The Nine commanded that she be left alone. Diana would also confront Loki, the brother of Odin, though he had been reborn out of the cycle of Rangaork and thus aged to become a young boy Odin had adopted after the death of his father Kratos. It may have been nothing more than Loki the Trickster living up to his name but since it prevented her from accompanying Captain America on the mission which led to his vanishment, it could be that Loki had some other purpose in detaining Diana. Whether he wished to make certain that she did not perish, to make certain that Captain America did vanish or had some other purpose is not known. Another villain who plagued Diana from time to time was a purely domestic one, called Gargantua. She was female gorilla who had been turned into a beautiful woman yet retained many of her bestial traits. This of course was Paula Dupree whose tragic life was documented in the films, Captive Wild Woman (Universal 1943)'' Jungle Woman (Universal 1944) ''Jungle Captive (Universal 1945). Gargantua was eventually captured by Wonder Woman after being used by the Nazis and released into the Jungles of Africa. This did not stop her as intended. In human form she would steal a magical powder that allowed growth in size from an Apache tribe. This same powder granted Apache Chief his abilities and he would become a hero specifically to stop her. Despite abandoning her gorilla form and taking the name Giganta, she was still fairly easily beaten by most heroes possessing super strength and flight. Dr.Psycho One of Wonder Woman's most vicious and bizarre foes would eventually go to work for the government, something that had she known would have disgusted her. This was Dr. Psycho. He was a dwarf with a twisted back and large head. Doctor Psycho was a medical student who was frequently humiliated by his peers. He discovered that his fiancée Marva Jane Gray was in love with college athletic champion Ben Bradley. Bradley removed him as a rival for Marva's affections by stealing $125,000 worth of radium from the college lab and hunching down in disguise so that Marva would think she saw her diminutive fiancé as the culprit. Convicted on the basis of Marva's testimony, Psycho seethed behind bars for years, planning his revenge while developing an intense hatred of all women. Upon his release, he tortured and killed Bradley, who falsely confessed that Marva was his willing accomplice. Psycho then kidnapped and tortured Marva, hypnotically compelling her to marry him, and then subjecting her to daily occult experiments. His experiments led to the discovery that, while he possessed Psychic abilities, so too did Marva Jane Gray( She was a mutant with telepathy, which she passed on to her daughter Jean). Dr.Psycho was already studying the Occult and discovered that he could use a medium to draw ectoplasm from the spirit world and shape it into whatever form he wished and control these forms purely through the power of his mind. He was however forced to use a medium which Marva Jane Gray would serve as. The Spirit World is a strange thing to explain, for one Heaven and Hell exists as does Purgatory. Some Humans become ghosts while others become "Ghostlike beings" within the Spirit World or Ghost Zone as the Fenton Family call it. Some spirits are actual dead humans while others are entities that retained the memories of once living people and therefore believe they were once alive. Some of these beings developed strange powers and it was this power Dr.Psycho could tap into. To this day it is not truly known what exactly Dr. Psycho's powers were. Scientists and psychic researchers are divided on this question. Among the various theories are that he was a powerful projective telepath that made people believe that they were seeing, hearing, feeling three-dimensional images when in fact it all took place in their minds. There is some evidence that he was somewhat schizophrenic for he went through periods where he did not need a medium to create his illusionary or energy animates. Others have proposed psychological reasons for Dr. Psycho's periodic use of mediums. One is that the ability waxed and waned with his confidence in his abilities, that the medium was more of a focal point, a psychological crutch. Another theory is that the mediums were the focus of his sexual obsessions. The focus of his first sexual obsession, the rejected woman was his first medium and his use of Steven Trevor came about when Trevor became the object of his sexual desire. Dr. Psycho hated Diana above all other women not only because of his misogynism and because her beauty, strength and personality made her seem to many the ideal woman but also because he considered her a rival for the affections of Steven Trevor. Dr. Psycho AKA Edgar Cizko would be incarcerated in the fifties but would be released to work for the CIA's notorious MK-Ultra program. He would design several chemical compounds that would incite psychological changes in individuals, some beneficial, mostly were however ultimately destructive. One of the most relatively powerless yet most annoying, oddly enough, most dangerous of the villains that Diana faced was a woman who called herself the Cheetah. Priscilla Rich became the Cheetah for the first time when Mr. Darling(one of the two adult Brothers who journeyed with Peter Pan to Neverland in their youth) went with Wonder Woman to a party rather than taking Priscilla to dinner. She became quite jealous of WW and it causes her personality to split and she becomes the Cheetah. Like Jekyll and Hyde, at odd times her repressed savagery wells up and took control of her personality. Though she had tried to reform, Priscilla Rich has no control over The Cheetah part of her mind. As a result of her mental instability the control of the family fortune fell to the ministrations of her brother, Richard who parlayed a modest fortune into one of great proportions. Richard's son was a child prodigy and also became a wealthy young man at a very early age. A comic book company specializing in children's comics published exaggerated depictions of his adventures. Post World War After World War Two ended Diana stayed with Military Intelligence and CIALD for a few years, operating against die-hard fascist threats and up and coming Communist threats. She also helped fight crime in the Washington D.C. area, although concentrating on street crime rather than other sorts of crime particular to that region. In 1946, she finally consented to marry Steven Trevor. It had taken her several years to become accustomed to this idea of a male-female relationship, something totally beyond her experience and knowledge. In late 1946 she had their first child Hippolyta Trevor(usually shortened to Lyta Trevor). The child was born with the propensity towards great strength and agility, though her abilities were somewhat less than her mother's. She was born with black hair, as opposed to her later sister, Stephanie Trevor who had Blonde Hair. Although she excelled at sports Lyta did not compete since her parents thought that her abilities were too much of an advantage over the other children. Demonstrating a very early and earnest desire to follow her parents in Intelligence work Lyta trained with her parents at their various skills; including martial arts, investigative techniques and the sort of work that prepared her for a long, healthy career in this field. 1953: Absent Friends Lyta Trevor, in her role as Wonder Girl, flew to West Hun Chiu in search of Steve Trevor Jr's downed plane during the Hun Chiu War, while Donna Trevor went into labor. Wonder Girl found Trevor, but he died en route to Paradise Island. Donna gave birth to her daughter, Stephanie Trevor. Giving birth did not slow Diana, in fact she would join the Hun Chiu War as a way of honoring her husband's memory. At the end of the war, Superman would find her having freed several captive women and given them weapons, then allowing them to do what they wished, killing their captive. She would once more return to Themyscira. 1960's In 1960, Paradise Island was assaulted by the Centre. Many Amazons were killed and Wonder Woman fled with her invisible Jet to get help and warn of the Centre, collapsing in the bloody cockpit in front of Superman. Wonder Woman helped turn the tide in battle and then joined the newly formed Justice League. In 1964, Supergirl and Bruce Wayne Jr went off patrolling when they encountered Kid Flash, who was fighting the Weather Wizard and the Mirror Master. When Kid Flash was knocked unconscious, Supergirl and Robin intervened, only to be knocked out by Gorilla Grodd. Meanwhile, Barry Allen called Diana Trevor, looking for Kid Flash. Diana's daughter Stephanie went looking for Wally as the new Wonder Girl. She was drawn to a warehouse in Central City, where Gorilla Grodd was preparing to transfer the teens' superpowers into his body. Supergirl, who had been playing possum, ripped apart the machines holding the teens, and the four young heroes subdued the criminals. The teens decided to form a crimefighting team and, after rejecting the name "Junior Justice Society", called themselves the Teen Titans. Several members would be unable to serve as members full time due to other obligations such as school, among them being Stephanie Trevor. Her place on the team was given to Donna Troy, a woman raised by the Amazons and given powers similar to Wonder Woman. Diana, along with the Justice League, would offer assistance to the Earth 3 of Lex Luthor. Upon returning, Diana would bring an Invisible Jet back with her(in reality a craft that had become stuck in a Cloaked Mode). In 1967, having graduated from college, Lyta Trevor became an intelligence operative. Lyta had an early solo mission when the U.S. government with Diana's approval decided to alleviate criticism about sexism by re-launching The Wonder Woman program with a new generation. Lyta however felt that she needed to earn the right to wear her mother's strength augmentation belt and so was confined to using her own natural strength and abilities. Stephanie Trevor had tried assuming the mantle. Despite successfully completing her mission, the details of which were of course kept top secret, the public at large did not respond to the appearance of this blonde haired, powered down version of Wonder Woman and so the program was shelved. Since the blond haired Wonder Woman had so much exposure, Lyta chose not to assume the mantle. Donna Troy would instead. Donna joined SHIELD. She soon became one of its liaison agents with the United Network for Law and Enforcement. Using the code name of "Diana Prince", she opened a small boutique which was in reality a front for the small branch office of Diana and her co-agents much like Del Floria's tailor shop was for the offices of UNCLE. In 1969, still recovering from the Centre's attack, most of the Amazons left to another Universe. This had the side effect of causing Donna Troy to lose her powers, which were granted by and thus connected to the Amazons. She would retire as a result. Donna was operating as a secret agent in the style of Emma Peel. Although she worked with several agents during this time period, her partner was an older Chinese gentleman code-named I-Ching. I-Ching was a master of martial arts with phenomenal reflexes and instincts who owned a dojo down the street from "Diana's" boutique. In addition to be a great martial artist he had a wide knowledge of arcane sciences and he had once been a member of an American Intelligence Agency under a General Stuart, during which time he had possessed his vision. I-Ching had helped the Emperor flee the Communist take over of the Country and then joined U.N.C.L.E. because he wished to fight against Communism. He was also known as "Stick" and had trained Matthew Murdock in Martial Arts. 1970's I-Ching was Donna Troy "Diana Prince's" partner for five years. During that time while operating out of the Boutique and Dojo, they fought the machinations of Dr. Cyber, a female terrorist and international criminal. Dr. Cyber's mostly female organization was the remnant of the organization previously thwarted by Derek Flint. Dr. Cyber operated on an international level in America, Europe and Asia. One of her plots was to kill congressmen by planting bombs in children's toys and sending them to the lawmakers. This ploy was tried in a different form against some British politicians and was foiled by dedicated agents from the Ministry. What connection if any there was between Dr. Cyber and the robots also fought by the Ministry is either unknown or not currently released for public dissemination. Donna and I-Ching pursued Dr. Cyber to an underwater lair, to England, Norway and to China. While in mainland China pursuing Dr. Cyber they also took time to do some selective sabotage and spread sedition in episodes which are still too sensitive to this very day to release all the details for public consumption. Donna returned to Paradise Island for a series of crisis. In China, Donna and I-Ching discovered that Dr. Cyber was connected to the Tongs and that I-Ching's long lost daughter Lu Chan was one of Dr. Cyber's top agents in Asia. The reunion between father and daughter was not a very touching one for upon learning I-Ching's identity, Lu Chan shot him for having killed her mother. Donna managed to get I-Ching to Hong Kong. Dr. Cyber borrowed a page from her male counterparts and killed all of her male Tong minions. Then she announced that she possessed a machine that could cause Earthquakes at will. Unless she was made ruler of the earth, she was going to unleash her machine's power. With the unwilling help of one of Dr. Cyber's female soldiers, Donna tracked her down. A fight ensued in which Donna destroyed the Earthquake machine and electrocuted Dr. Cyber. Donna returned to Hong Kong only to find I-Ching missing. He had followed Lu Chan into Red China. Donna went after him. She caught up with him when he had stopped at village he had visited several years before. This village was threatened with extinction by collectivization. They managed to move the entire village and got the people to Hong Kong. Donna and I-Ching returned to the United States. Their first investigation was to see how much Communist indoctrination that the so-called juvenile gangs possessed. As a favor they also tracked down a fugitive who had sold poisoned drugs. They were assigned to manipulate the politics of a small European nation, called Daldonia. A Prisoner of Zenda type plot was used to mask a much more subtle and involved operation that made certain that a Soviet double using IMF type masks was not crowned Princess of Graustark. Graustark, after decades of non-existence, had broken away from being a Soviet satellite to become an independent monarchy once again. Some more astute political analysts believe that Latveria, who had wished a buffer state between it and the Soviet Union, fostered the resurrection of Graustark. I-Ching and Donna next investigated the death of an agent at a place called the Inn of the White Horse. They obtained some information by meeting up with the criminal contacts that the dead agent had utilized. After the meeting, some of the criminals began ending up dead. Donna and I-Ching discovered that the Innkeeper and his wife were really ghosts sucking the souls from the Inn's guests. During the next year Donna and I-Ching foiled an assassination plot against President Richard Monckton and infiltrated Symbion, also called the Tribunal. They were aided in this effort by a private detective named Johnny Double. Double had been hired to find out why a magazine publisher and nightclub entrepreneur had been targeted for assassination by the seemingly overly moralistic Tribunal. The publisher/club owner was named Fellows Dill. The Tribunal was disgusted by Dill's exploitation of women. The Tribunal was as it turned out a radical offshoot of Symbion, created by women who were disgusted by Dr. King's voracious sexuality and desire for the debasement of women. The Tribunal had been infiltrated and commandeered by Dr. Cyber. Her face and body had been crippled and disfigured in her previous fight with Donna. She had taken over this female run organization to find the perfect candidate for a new body to house her magnificent brain. The operation would be performed by Dr. Moon, an associate of Ras al Ghul. Since Donna stumbled onto the scene however Dr. Cyber wished to use her body. This episode ended up with Donna and I-Ching having gathered quite a bit of information about the actual Symbion, with the break up of the tribunal, the arrest of wanted war criminal Doctor Moon and the death of Dr. Cyber. Donna and I-Ching got word from Johnny Double that I-Ching's daughter had been making inquiries about a mysterious object in Chinatown. Johnny Double disappeared and a group of Asian assassins failed in their attempts against Donna and I-Ching. Before one perishes he gasps out the words Fist of Flame. I-Ching recognized this as object of worship of a cult of monks living in Tibet. Donna received a note stating that Johnny Double will perish unless she located the Fist of Flame. They travelled to the cult's temple in Tibet accompanied by a beautiful woman that Donna found oddly familiar. While they were climbing the mountain and Donna saw the woman swing on a rope, she realized that this was the Catwoman. Catwoman revealed that she had hired Johnny Double to find the Fist of Flame and that Lu Shan had gotten wind of the inquiries and had moved in. The cultists were wary of outsiders for they had helped a young man with a scarred face. The young man had eventually seized control of the sect and then abandoned it. The cultists forced Donna and the Catwoman to fight to the death over the Fist of Flame. I-Ching managed to steal the gem while the women fought. He slipped into the fighting area. For some reason the gem began glowing and he grabbed Donna and Catwoman, somehow sensing the change in luminosity. Donna, Catwoman and I-Ching were transferred across the dimensions to the world of Newhon. A stunned Fafhrd and the Grey Mouser greeted them, they were stunned of course not by the appearance of strangers appearing in their dimension but rather by the beauty of Donna and the Catwoman. The Fafhrd and the Grey Mouser were yanked out of their home dimension and to Donna's world. The two barbarian heroes helped Donna, I-Ching and Catwoman locate Lu Shan. Lu Shan possessed another gem; a nearly identical gem called Eye of the Ocean. Together they created a dimensional energy transfer matrix machine. After a tremendous battle, Lu Shan, I-Ching, Donna, Fafhrd and the Grey Mouser were transported to Newhon. Donna and I-Ching returned to Earth. Lu Shan was stranded in Newhon, neither Donna or I-Ching had any desire to bring her back to Earth. 1973 The Amazons returned in 1973, and Donna's powers were restored. Donna and I-Ching returned to their cover identities and normal everyday lives and so she was unaware of this at first. A few weeks after they had re-established ties to their community, a Smersh agent struck them down with a machine barrage right into Diana's boutique. Despite his nearly superhuman reflexes and precognitive skills I-Ching was killed mainly because he chose to leap in front of a innocent little girl that wandered onto the scene just as the shooting started. Had Donna known her powers had been restored, she could have saved his life. Although Donna's injuries were serious they were not critical and with her inherited physical enhancements she healed at a rather rapid pace. Physically, that is. She remained in a deep depression. It was decided someone else would should take the role of Wonder Woman. Given Stephanie Trevor was not received warmly in the role, it was decided that Lyta Trevor should inherit the role. Lyta had become obsessed with searching her roots, with discovering the Amazonian part of her heritage. Diana saw that Lyta would not find any peace until she had accomplished this task, so steeling herself she flew Lyta to the site where Paradise Island was located. Knowing she was forbidden from touching the land again, Diana had the vessel hover while Lyta lowered herself onto the ground. Diana flew back to the Man's world leaving Lyta to discover her roots. All was not well however in Paradise, the last five years had been bad ones for the Amazons. The land was ravaged by war and Queen Hippolyte was in a comatose state. The Amazons were enslaved. Lyta fortunately stumbled across a small force of freedom fighters who were roaming the lands of Paradise Island. An Amazon revealed that Ares had punished the Amazons for allowing one of their own to leave. This should be intepreted merely as a religious belief. A few men had arrived in a crashing flying device. They had advanced weapons and were not afraid to use them. They called themselves Deutsche or Nazis. After they had forcibly usurped command of Paradise Island, they discovered how to use several of the devices in the Amazonian temple, which increased their control of the island. Learning the manner of traveling between worlds, they traveled to several of these pocket universes. In one such pocket universe they found persecuted Beastmen whom they invited to live on Paradise Island. By bringing in these Beast-Men the Nazi's formed their own army. Hippolyta had taken a blow to the head and lay in a coma, only the waters from the fountain of life kept her alive. Lyta revealed that she was the daughter of Diana and rallied the Amazons to fight at her side against their foe, which outnumbered them five to one. Lyta later donned battle armor and led the Amazon army against Deutsche's Beast Men. During the battle the enemy snatched Hippolyta. The Amazons recovered their queen in a raid led by Lyta, and they withdrew to a mountain pass where they intended to make their last stand against the Nazi's troops. Lyta and a small group sneaked to the Temple of Artemis. She studied the dimensional transfer devices. Lyta had thought of traveling to other dimensions to get help just like the Nazi's had. Lyta and her small force ended up on the world of Chalandor where they battled black-hued beings called Shadowmen and helped the King of North Ambria regain his usurped throne. Lyta had a solid ally in the North Ambrians. She began traveling the other dimensions connected to Paradise Island via the gates. She discovered a dimension where King Arthur and other heroes of legend still existed called the Blazing World and asked for their help in repelling the Nazi's troops. But none of them wish to go to war again. Finally after competing in a tournament, Lyta won enough respect so that Roland and the other heroes from Arthur's realm joined them. Lyta and her Amazon freedom fighters next discovered another barbaric world, one in which the ancient Norse Gods held sway. A fight began between Lyta and Siegfried, but the Valkyrie Brunhilde stopped it. Brunhilde told Lyta that she and her Valkyries would be proud to aid the Amazons. Thus, Lyta returned to Paradise Island with the Nordic war-women, medieval knights and an army from North Ambria. The combined army began their final engagement against the Nazis' army of Beastmen. The Nazi's army was defeated and the defiant men were slain. Hippolyta never awakened from her coma. Lyta was chosen Queen by right of blood. She stated that Paradise Island was no longer a prison, women could depart freely to find new challenges or start new lives in other coutnries or dimensions if they wished. Lyta appointed an Amazon named Leda as her Regent. Roland, Brunhilde, and all the other heroes and Valkyries departed. Paradise Island was rebuilt. Nubia, an Amazon born on the colony of the Floating Islands with Dark Skin, and accepted as the Wonder Woman of her own group challenged Lyta in a battle that ended in a draw. Nubia became a contestant for the role of Wonder Woman. Lyta returned to the Man's world, believing that she has earned the right to call herself Wonder Woman. Upon returning to her mother, Lyta she told her mother that she believed she was ready to carry on her heritage as Wonder Woman. Lyta however redesigned the costume slightly. Diana gave Lyta the lasso, the invisible plane and the girdle of Hippolyta. Rejoining SHIELD, Lyta was given a job at the United Nations as a translator attached the United Nations Crisis Center. The next twelve months of Lyta's life have been labeled the twelve labors of Wonder Woman. Tthe reappearance of Wonder Woman brought out a variety of foes. Lyta first saved the life of Indira Ghandi from assassination. The details of other missions have not been fully disclosed but among them are: Wonder Woman fought killer robots. She prevented a rogue Air Force general from starting WWIII with a stolen jet and A-bomb. She worked with the current Green Arrow to stop plot created by the Duke of Deception to plunge the United Nations into war. Lyta stopped a false astrologer who made her dire predictions come true through a network of terrorist acts. Wonder Woman saved the Statue of Liberty from destruction by the Quebecois Liberation Front. She ceased the kidnapping and brainwashing of top feminist leaders by a right wing, political organization. This one had a familiar feeling to it. There was another attack by the Duke of Deception which was more typical to his name in which he sabotaged the clocks at major financial institutions based in New York. Finally Lyta once again confronted someone thought to be dead, the resilient Dr. Cyber. Lyta fought Wonder Woman in the last of these twelve successive cases that were nicknamed her labors. This Wonder Woman was a robot duplicate created by the same Dr. Dale Coba who created the realistic wife robots in Stepford, Connecticut. As you may recall Dr. Coba was a robotics expert who worked for Disneyland. This was where the duplicate Wonder Woman came from, a group of sentient robots believed that Wonder Woman's legendary immortality could be used to make Walt Disney immortal. Lyta was shocked to discover that Walt Disney had been directing her abduction, especially since he had reportedly died several years prior. As it turned out the real Disney had died and the Walt Disney in question was a malfunctioning robotic duplicate. The real Walt Dinsey was a frozen head in SCP custody. As Lyta continued in her cover of working for the United Nations Crisis Center she met and began a relationship with Steve Howard. Over the next five ensuing years, Lyta was a SHIELD agent and also used the identity of Wonder Woman. She fought against SCYTHE, a terrorist organization which sought to force America to free its captive leader, against Scorpia, Kobra and The Cartel. During one of her undercover missions she joined NASA's astronaut program but left before becoming an actual astronaut. Lyta had successfully thwarted an attempt to hijack a space shuttle. Further missions pitted her against the following criminals; Poison Ivy- A former botanist who used her knowledge of arcane plants to create deadly poisons and hybrid plants for the purposes of eco-terrorism, The second Cheetah, The Red Dragon--a Chinese villain who wished to return his homeland to its feudal past and Dr. Psycho. Given Lyta's devotion to government work. it was decided a new Wonder Woman should be chosen. Stephanie Trevor was ready to try again in the role. From 1978 to 1979, the Amazon Orana challenged Stephanie Trevor to a battle for the title of Wonder Woman. She won and became Wonder Woman but was tragically killed in her first mission. Stephanie took over the role of Wonder Woman and became the chairperson of the Justice League of America. Around the late 1970s, Stephanie had a time travel adventure where she spent a thousand years in ancient Greece (though in present time she was gone for only three years). When she returned she learned of and felt the pain of Kara's absence when she was killed by her brother Joel Kent. 1980's In mid-1980, Lyta Trevor married Steve Howard. She had a daughter Antiope in 1981 and went into semi-retirement. Diana was feeling restless in retirement and began acting as Wonder Woman on occasion. The press would occasionally call Lyta the "New" Wonder Woman but usually both women were just referred to as Wonder Woman. Diana was asked to investigate rumors that a prominent Nazi War criminal was not only alive and well but also starting up a new fascist organization in South America. She had had the misfortune to meet this Nazi war criminal at one time and it was thought that her knowledge would be an asset in this particular case. Diana was partnered with Keith Griggs, an expert on clandestine organizations. The person they were looking for was none other than the notorious Dieter Vogel(A Josef Mengele stand in from The Debt) ''whom Diana had the misfortune to meet during WWII. Dr. Vogel had been falsely reported dead during the 1975 Hynkel Clone Crisis. Dr. Vogel, called Karl Schlagel had a two fold plan to bring down America's military. This was not simply revenge for Nazism having been defeated but also because he knew that the absence of the United States as a military power would create world wide chaos. Dr. Vogel had created an army of beast men, based on research on Dr. Moreau. He also created a weapon powered by the minds of children whom he has kidnapped from around the world. This weapon delivered a blast equivalent to an atomic bomb. Unfortunately it also burned out the brains of those children that powered it. With the help of Black Canary and Elongated Man, who had been working on the missing children angle, Diana defeated Dr. Vogel and freed the children from Dr. Mengele's deadly device. Dr. Vogel escaped however and Diana and Keith Griggs continued the search for him. They discovered that the beast-men of Dr. Vogel were not animals that had been physically surgically or genetically altered into humanoids but rather were men who had been altered to give them the attributes of animals. These changes were done by the legendary Circe. Circe was a long time foe of the Amazons. She was the powerful sorceress of the Odyssey. Circe resided on an island near Themyscira and sometimes antagonized the Amazons. Diana had battled her first in 1949. Diana discovered that the true villain behind these schemes was Tezcatlipoca, an Aztec God. Diana managed the defeat the god by driving him from his human host. When Diana defeated Tezcatlipoca she also freed a group of South American "Amazons", who were however unconnected to the Grecian Amazons in any way. In 1984, Diana Trevor reencountered a somehow alive Steve Trevor. The Details of this encounter are yet unknown. Wonder Woman's next few publicly known missions once again pitted her against Dr. Cyber, The Cheetah and Dr. Psycho in separate incidents. These missions were however carried out by Stephanie Trevor. Another mission took Stephanie to Ecuador where as Diana Prince she took on her mother's recent enemy, Tezcatlipoca who had found another human host. In 1985, Donna Troy married Terry Long. In 1986, Stephanie Trevor and a group of heroes from the Teen Titans days took the initiative to try reining in Bruce Wayne Jr. when his rage over the death of his love Kara started to overtake him to the point where he almost killed Green Lantern. All Four Wonder Women(Diana, Donna, Lyta and Stephanie) were involved in the Crisis on Infinite Earths. As the Anti-Monitor was defeated, he made one last effort to kill the heroes and fired a powerful blast. The blast killed Lyta Trevor. '''1991:War of the Gods' In 1990, in her mother's memory, Antiope Howard, began a closely supervised, (by mother and grandmother) and limited career as a costumed adventurer. She was dubbed Wonder Girl by the press. Donna Troy would learn that her son, whom she was pregnant with, would become a Villain named Lord Chaos, after inheriting the role from the true cosmic Lord of Chaos. She discovered this when a group of time travellers, the Team Titans, travelled back in time to prevent her son's destiny. She chose to instead willingly submit to being depowered, allowing her to keep her son. This also meant she would retire again. Circe was responsible for a series of brutal murders that had occurred where various artifacts had been stolen. The Amazons were framed for these crimes and public hysteria was whipped up against them. With the disappearance of Queen Hippolyta, General Phillipus wounded by gunfire and the death of Hellene, some Amazons were taken into custody. General George Yedziniak attacked Themyscira; an oncoming war was about to begin. Worldwide, ancient gods suddenly began trying to destroy the Earth and each other. While the ancient Roman gods waged war with the Olympian gods(over who were the real ones), the Egyptian, African, Norse, Babylonian and Thanagarian gods each wanted to recreate the world in their own images, and attacked the superheroes who stood in their way. Unknown to them, it was in fact the sorceress Circe who had led each of them to wage war on each other, so she could destroy the Earth goddess Gaea. With the threat of the two Wonder Women, Diana and Stephanie Trevor, stopping her, Circe made sure to distract at least one of them when she kept Diana busy fighting Captain Marvel, under the influence of the Roman Gods, before he destroyed the Greek Gods. The Son of Vulcan was originally asked to be the Roman God's champion, but he declined. Meanwhile, Black Adam recruited the Suicide Squad to help him launch an attack on Circe's fortress. The fight lead Circe to Themyscira, where after a confrontation, she killed Wonder Woman Diana Prince by turning her back into clay. While this happened, New Olympus was moved to Earth, where it ended up threatening Earth and all of existence. The superheroes convinced the gods of every mythology to lay down their arms and join them in facing the true enemy manipulating them, revealed to the gods to be Circe. After Captain Marvel was freed from the Roman gods' influence and Wonder Woman was brought back to life by the Greek Gods restoring her clay form, Gaea regained her strength and the fight lead to Circe. In the battle, Circe was taken from Olympus to the Tomb of Cronus where she faced Wonder Woman Stephanie Trevor and the revived Diana Trevor. Using the Talisman, Circe was absorbed and in turn her power failed, causing her body to rapidly age and die, which in turn set free Hecate's disembodied soul. Hecate tried to take possession of Diana, but was destroyed by the Lasso of Truth. In the end, the War of the Gods was finally over, but at the price of Hermes' Son of Vulcan, and Harmonia's lives, as well as Circe herself. Eris, Goddess of Discord was wounded in the battle but survived, losing a tooth. Queen Hippolyta and Diana Trevor, mother and daughter, hugged over how wonderful things turned out in the end. The Amazons rebuilt their home and now they had sisters and brothers from Man's World. The world announced an apology for the blaming against the Amazons as Themyscira was an ally the world needed. The fallen Amazons were ignited in a ritual as those fallen can now go on their final journey to the Afterlife. Wonder Woman went to the military hospital where General Philippus was recovering, and helped out with herbs to heal her. Later, Wonder Woman met with Julia Kapatelis for Vanessa's graduation. 1995: Artemis Queen Hippolyta began to see visions of the future. One of those visions included Wonder Woman dying but was unclear which one. Keeping this to herself, she called for a new Contest for the title of Wonder Woman, claiming that she felt that Diana and Stephanie had proven inadequate in the role despite Diana and Stephanie's insistence that the world outside was more complicated than they had imagined. Initially excluding the new Amazons, Queen Hippolyta submitted to a vote on the whole to include them at Diana and Stephanie's behest. Through some mystical managing on Hippolyta's part, Artemis eventually won the Contest and became the new Wonder Woman. Hippolyta then declared to both tribes that she considered Artemis her own daughter for winning the Contest, and during her entire tenure as Wonder Woman Artemis wore Diana's tiara. As gifts to aid her in her new mission, Artemis was given several magical objects. The Gauntlet of Atlas which increased its wearer's strength by ten times, The Sandals of Hermes which gave the gift of speed and flight and the golden Lasso of Truth which forced anyone tied by it to speak only the truth. Although Artemis tried diligently to distinguish herself from her predecessor in both New York City and Boston, this proved to be rather hard to do. Her approach to various situations were often seen as more violent than beneficial. Because of this, and due to Man's World's respect of Diana, Artemis often would receive the cold shoulder from those she tried to help, extending even to her brief time in the Justice League. Superman once commented to Diana that Batman refused to allow Artemis to sit in Diana's chair during Justice League meetings. Diana's twin sister Donna Troy even showed resentment toward Artemis carrying the Wonder Woman title, which caused their first meeting to escalate into a heated argument. She later met a representative from a public relations company who agreed to help Artemis with her public likeability. What Artemis was not aware of was that the company, with the help of the White Magician, had set up several battles for her with superhuman men. However, she ultimately helped downtrodden groups such as immigrant workers and abused women. Once she uncovered this truth she set about to prove herself by single-handedly taking down Boston's biggest mob boss: Julianna Sazia. Unable to capture Julianna, Artemis destroyed her army of robots and Sazia's booby-trapped mansion. Later, Artemis' arrogance gained the better of her, and she died in a battle with the White Magician who gained extreme power while accidentally being transported to Hell. Thus, Queen Hippolyta's vision of Wonder Woman dying came true. The two Wonder Women would return to active duty. 1996-2001: Kingdom Come After the destruction of Kansas, Diana Trevor confronted Clark Kent and convinced him to return as Superman. she served alongside him on the reformed Justice League. They had two children, Lara and Jonathan. In 1996, a young teenage girl named Cassie Sandsmark, daughter of archeologist Helena Sandsmark discovered she was one of Zeus's illegitimate children when her powers manifested. Evidently Zeus's ancient urges and habit of sleeping with mortal women and siring Demigods while disguised had not dissipated after all this time.After some training at Camp Half blood, a Summer camp for Demigods. Cassie revealed she intended to become a Superheroine, being inspired by Wonder Woman and Donna troy as Wonder Girl. Camp half Blood's staff was used to this, so long as the location of the Camp was not revealed. She was welcomed by Diana and Stephanie Trevor and Donna Troy, who was touched Cassie was inspired by her despite her on and off career. Cassie Sandsmark joined Young Justice, during which she became infatuated with Connor Kent AKA Superboy, who she competed against Miss Martian for, both having a crush on him. She would be present for and saddened by the death of Superboy, even briefly joining a cult that believed that he could be resurrected as Joel Kent's Superman had. This cult was willing to attempt resurrection rituals on the corpses of the deceased, even searching for ways in which many individuals had come back from death. To some extent they leaned closer to the idea of Superman being Jesus. 2005-2007 In 2005, Maxwell Lord was mind-controlling Superman(Samuel Kent), who as a result was near to killing Batman(Jason Todd). Wonder Woman(Diana Trevor) tried to stop Superman, Lord (who was unable to mind control her) made Superman see her as his enemy Doomsday killing his family. Superman then attacked Wonder Woman, and a vicious battle ensued. Buying herself time by slicing Superman's throat with her tiara, Wonder Woman caught Lord in her Lasso of Truth and demanded to know how to stop his control over Superman. As the lasso forced the wearer to speak only the truth, Lord told her that the only way to stop him was to kill him. Left with no choice, Wonder Woman snapped Lord's neck and ended his control over Superman. Unknown to her, the entire scene was broadcast live around every channel in the world by Brother Eye. The viewers were not aware of the entire situation, and saw only Wonder Woman murdering a Justice League associate. Her reputation suffered and she would retire. Donna Troy would act as Wonder Woman, but she would find herself fighting an alliance of Cheetah, Giganta and Dr.Psycho which warranted a rescue from Diana and Stephanie. 2010's In 2014, Diana Trevor came out of retirement to aid Batman(Jason Todd) and Superman(Kalel Zod) in fighting a newly created Doomsday. She then helped Todd reassemble the Justice League to combat Steppenwolf. Future At least one alternate future has been glimpsed where Cassie Sandsmark becomes Wonder Woman. 2225 Stephanie Trevor, the Wonder Woman at this time, was fatally injured while fighting Parademons, and the Supergirls took her to Paradise Island. Her mother, now Queen of the Amazons, was unable to revive Stephanie with the Purple Ray. Angered over her daughter's death, Wonder Woman returned to fight the Parademons before they could destroy the OMACs. 2925 Wonder Woman led an assault alongside Superman and Batman against Darkseid and the Parademons. While the attack was successful, Wonder Woman was tragically killed in this assault.Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes